


Single, Double, Triple

by Higgystar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Threesome, prompts, sharyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea wants to have a threesome before she dies. Shane doesn't mind, now he just has to convince Daryl that it's a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single, Double, Triple

“She’s been watching you again.” Daryl huffs against his lips, tongue sweeping out to run over his own and Shane can only roll his eyes at the conversation coming up yet again. He tries to ignore it, gripping at Daryl’s hips all the tighter, pressing him against the wall even harder and pressing his tongue further into Daryl’s mouth. It works for a moment and soon enough he’s drowning in the sound of Daryl’s moans and whimpers for more. But it’s not enough and fingers snag in his hair to yank him back, giving Daryl just enough room to hiss at him again. “She’s been watching you.”

It’s enough to make him sigh, leaning back a little but not letting Daryl out of the cage of his arms. “You’re paranoid man.” He mutters, watching as Daryl stares him down, and though Shane is trying to laugh it off like this is a joke, he can see the pure emotion in Daryl’s eyes. This isn’t a joke to him.

“I’m serious, she’s been watching you and I’m getting the feeling that you like it.” Daryl huffs, but he doesn’t try to escape Shane’s grip. This thing between them has been going on a while, it’s quiet, it’s not common knowledge and it’s just theirs. Shane’s not bothered by others knowing, bur it’s clear that Daryl needs the secrecy right now, so he can give him that. He can even deal with Daryl’s paranoia over this silly little thing. “You do don’t you?”

“No I do not like it.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair and getting tired of repeating himself. “Daryl, Andrea and I are just friends. There ain’t nothing more to it than that.”

“But she’s been watching you.”

“Who cares if she has?” Shane growls, moving closer to nip at Daryl’s lips again, to soothe his worries and ease his fears. They may not have had this thing for long, but it’s long enough for it to be kind of serious, to be something for the pair of them. So he can understand that Daryl is jealous of the looks Andrea keeps giving him, but it doesn’t mean anything to him. “Listen, it’s you and me right?” Daryl nods, mumbles an affirmative into a kiss and Shane can’t help but smile back to him. “So who cares if Andrea wants to look, it’s not like she’s going to get to touch.”

It seems to be enough for Daryl, and his partner nods in his arms before they’re kissing again, taking the moment of quiet in the prison to enjoy themselves.

The topic doesn’t come up again for a couple of days, not until Andrea is sitting beside him in the passenger seat as he drives and he can feel Daryl glaring daggers into the back of his head. Sure it was his idea to bring Andrea with them on a run, but she’d been getting rusty on her headshots and it never hurt to have an extra pair of eyes. Besides, more hands meant more supplies and this way he and Daryl couldn’t get distracted by each other and forget to bring back what they needed.

Logically he knew he’d made the right choice, but it doesn’t stop Daryl storming off and barking that he was going to patrol the perimeter as soon as they pull up to the housing estate.

Andrea takes it all with a soft smile and shake of her head, simply rechecking her weapon, placing a hand on the handle of her knife and following him inside the first house to clear it. They’ve all gotten used to each other over the winter, being in such close quarters all the time and having to rely on other people to have your back made it easier to suck it up and get along. Still, Shane can’t help but watch until Daryl was out of sight, he trusts him, but he still worries.

“What’s up his ass today?” Andrea asks him, moving in sync as they clear each room of the house together. They’re so used to this now that they can hold a conversation while taking down the couple of walkers that stagger their way.

The sexual side of their relationship may not be common knowledge, but everyone knew that he and Daryl were close. It had been his distraction from the whole Lori fiasco and Daryl had managed to keep him calm and get him through the tough days with whispered conversations and asks for him to join him on a hunt. So it’s nothing unusual for Andrea to ask him about why Daryl was cranky, but there’s only so much of the truth he is willing to give.

So he shrugs, takes down the last walker with his knife and moves to whistle up the stairs for any others that were roaming. There’s no movement, so he sighs and nods for them to start gathering. “He’s just cranky and on edge because of the prison. It’s still new; you know it takes him a while to settle properly. And with the baby and everything, he’s even more out of his comfort zone than usual.” Shane explains, remembering when Lori had first offered Daryl a hold of the newborn and the way the hunter had panicked.

She laughs a little, shoving tinned supplies into her bag and grabbing everything they can use from the kitchen. “It’s new for all of us, but we’ll get used to it. It’ll just take time to get used to not having to run anymore. We can relax a little, actually live you know?”

“Tell me about it.” Shane agrees, grabbing some towels, more plastic and durable kitchenware before nodding for Andrea to follow him upstairs. “I can’t wait to sleep a night without having my boots on. And once we get those showers warmed up and I get a good look at those generators, well it’s going to be a real home away from home.”

They clear out the first few bedrooms, a kid’s room and guest room without much of any value. The bathroom has more they need, towels, toothbrushes and sanitary products that they’ve been running low on. But it’s not until they get to the bedroom that Andrea is laughing for real and moving to actually sit and bounce on the edge of the super king size bed.

“Well, looks like we know where the parents spent their money.” She giggles a little, flopping back onto the soft sheets with a sigh and spreading her arms out. “Spend your money where you spend your time. Think we’ll find something interesting in here?” Andrea smirks up at him and Shane really can’t help but laugh at that.

He has to admit the bed is huge, and comfortable looking, and they’ll certainly find enough condoms for Glenn and Maggie if the bedroom supplies were on the same scale. “Most likely.” He agrees and moves to start combing through the bedside drawers. Letting out a low whistle he can only chuckle as Andrea rolls closer, peering over his shoulder and letting out a slight laugh.

“Oh my.”

“They certainly were prepared. Glenn and Maggie are going to be pleased we found this haul, Rick and Lori too, we don’t want any more babies if we can help it.” The drawer is full of boxes of condoms, there are some loose ones scattered about and even better, and there are multiple tubes of lube too. Flavoured, tingle, extra wet, oil based, water based, big bottles, trial sachets and a few that were clearly made to be discreet if taken in a purse. It’s a goldmine and though he pretends to be thinking of the official couples of the group, his mind is really focussed on his and Daryl’s relationship. They would be good for months with these supplies.

Andrea reaches over his shoulder, her hand plunging into the array of goodies and grabbing a handful that she places on her bed before her. She’s still smiling, a small playful smirk on her lips as she plucks one of the condoms from the bedspread and waves it at him. “Want to try them out?”

He laughs, of course he does, shaking his head to her with a smile and enjoying her playful attitude. “Get out of here girl. We ain’t got time for that.” He’s sure she’s joking, but when he looks up to her from shoving handfuls of supplies into his bag, she’s looking more than just playful.

“Why not?” There’s a dangerous look in her eye, it’s the same look he’s seen thrown his way lately. The same look that Daryl’s been worried about the past few weeks. Oh. “We’ve got more than enough supplies and no one is expecting us back until this evening.”

Shane knows his reputation. He knows that stories of his and Rick’s younger years have been shared around the group and he knows that people think of him as a womaniser. And sure, that’s what he used to be. But that was before and right now he has Daryl. But she doesn’t know that and if he turns her down she’s going to be suspicious.

“So what do you say?” She asks him, still playing with the condom in her fingers and looking him up and down. “Want to screw around for a while?”

He should want to, but there’s only one thing on his mind despite how intriguing Andrea is being right now. She’s hot, always has been and yes she was his type, but there’s only one question he can ask, even if she’s hearing a different meaning to what he’s saying. “But what about Daryl?’

She shrugs, biting on her lower lip before replying. “You know, I used to have a list of things to do before I died. Always kind of wanted a threesome.” She’s trying to look coy, but he knows how Andrea is. She needs to be in control, and Shane has to admit that the idea is certainly an interesting one. “That’s why I’ve been looking at you and Daryl lately. Thought that maybe this could be our chance to work out some of the stress and remember how to relax.”

So it wasn’t a coincidence that she’d managed to worm her way in as an extra on their run. This was her plan all along. “And you think that Daryl is gonna be up for that?” He asks, moving from kneeling on the floor to stand instead, with Andrea moving up onto her knees so he’s not towering over her so much. It’s all about control for her.

“I think he’s going to need some help, maybe a little nudge in the right direction to ease him into it.” She points out with a shrug before looking up to him. “But you can’t tell me that you haven’t noticed the way he looks at you. I think he’s just too shy to go out and get what he wants. We should help him out.”

Well shit, maybe they weren’t as subtle as they’d hoped. But she didn’t seem to think it was more than just looking. Heck, maybe this could work out. He’s always wanted a threesome himself, and the thought of getting to have Daryl and ease him through fucking Andrea? Well Andrea’s not the only one with a thing for control.

Licking over his lips he can feel his body reacting to the idea, his dick twitching a little in interest and when Andrea reaches out to rub over his crotch, he’s pretty much sold on the idea. “How exactly do you plan on convincing him?” Because he knows just how damned shy Daryl can be for a loudmouthed redneck.

She shrugs, toying with a bottle of lube between the fingers of her free hand as she replies. “That’s your job. I convinced you, now you convince him.”

“You really have been thinking about this for a while haven’t you?” He asks her, shifting weight from foot to foot, letting her palm drop from cupping his crotch and to give him more chance to focus.

Andrea isn’t shy at all and he has to admit it’s sexy and such a contrast to Daryl. He’s used to being the one taking all the risks and starting everything, but this is just as intense right now. “I’ve needed more excitement than killing walkers for a while now. Just never had the chance to put my plan into action.”

Rubbing the back of his head, he knows he wants this, he knows he can convince Daryl to want this because it would feel incredible. Still, he needs more than just an idea to make sure this would happen. “So you’ve got the logistics sorted already? I mean I’m all for spontaneity, but we ain’t exactly got the luxury of taking the time to see what works.” But they have locks on the doors and they’re more than capable of defending themselves.

“You ever done anal before?” She asks him and Shane knows he’s blushing a little over his cheeks as he rubs the back of his neck. She’s so unashamed, asking outright and smiling at his reaction. It’s likely she thinks he’s done it with a few girlfriends before, there’s no way she could know that he’s been opening Daryl up on his dick for the past few months. “Good. Then you can fuck my ass, while I ride Daryl’s dick. I want to be between the two of you, I want to feel both of you inside me at the same time.”

And damn, that’s extremely hot to think about.

This he could work with, because he knows how Daryl’s mind works and when there’s the sound of footsteps downstairs and Daryl’s customary whistle to show his presence, he gives Andrea a nod. She’s planted the seed of an idea, but he’ll be the one to get it to grow. Again she squeezes at his dick with a grin and he’s hissing between his teeth before calling out to the other man, “We’re up here man, come on up!”

He can hear Daryl climbing the stairs, he can feel Andrea palming at him through his pants, and he can hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. “You have to convince him Shane.” Andrea whispers to him, her voice husky and deep. “I need you both to fuck me.” And Christ he needs to get Daryl convinced sooner rather than later.

“You get what you came for?” Daryl asks as he enters the room, Andrea’s fingers slip away from his body and Shane turns to catch the look of complete confusion on Daryl’s face as he takes in the scene. Andrea on the bed with a pile of condoms and lube beside her, him standing with a clear erection in his pants and Daryl clearly lost in the doorway. “I…uh…what…”

The stuttering reminds him of the first time he’d kissed Daryl, when he’d pulled back and found the always so certain hunter flailing for words like a child. It was endearing at the time, but right now it just reminds Shane of how much he needs to take control. Breathing deeply he moves for him, ignoring the always present flinch that happens when Daryl is unsure, and grabbing at his arms to hold him steady. “Play along.” He growls, and he’s not sure if he cares if Daryl hears him because he’s pressing their lips together and kissing him hard the next second.

Daryl whimpers into his mouth, a small noise of shock and worry filtering through that only turns Shane on more. Moaning loudly he moves his tongue to stroke over Daryl’s lower lip, plunging it into the other man’s mouth to taste him and enjoying the way it makes Daryl reach up to grab at his shirt. Biting a little Shane moves closer, he holds Daryl steady and presses against him to let the other man feel his arousal. He knows it’s a lot to take in right now, but at least Daryl isn’t pulling back yet.

He knows it’s because Daryl trusts him, and it’s why he makes sure to press close enough to press their foreheads together when he ends their kiss. It’s their thing, it’s a safety net for both of them and it’s enough to keep Daryl listening despite the strangeness of the situation. “I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me.” He mutters against his lips, eyes meeting Daryl’s and pressing soft kisses to his lips between words. “Andrea’s seen it too. “ He presses a hard kiss to Daryl’s lips to quell the fear he can see in his eyes. “You’ve seen the way she looks at me right? Well she’s looking at you like that too.”

Fingers clench in his shirt, Shane can practically feel that this is far too much for Daryl to take in right now, but they haven’t got time for the gentle approach. And heck, he knows he can get Daryl enjoying this is he just plays him right. He moves his hands to Daryl’s hips, gripping him tightly and moving to lick and bite at his neck. “She wants us both.” He whispers, hiding away from Andrea right now and just reassuring Daryl as much as he can. “She wants us to fuck her at the same time. I know you’re nervous, I can feel it, but I also know the thought of being able to feel my dick next to yours inside of her at the same time…” reaching down her cups at Daryl’s crotch and can only smirk against his neck when he feels just how much Daryl is enjoying the thought.

Pulling back a little he moves to kiss him again, just enough to be there, enough to meet Daryl’s eyes and check that yes this is what he wants. When Daryl moans and surges forward to kiss him harder, he knows this is going to work, and it’s going to be damned fun in the process.

The time for thinking is over, now he knows that Daryl is okay, he moves to get them going forward. Tugging the hunter closer he moves to remove the crossbow from his back, letting it slip to the floor before grabbing Daryl’s shirt. “Shane I ain’t never-“

“Me neither.” Andrea interrupts him, moving up from off the bed and closer to them both. Shane can feel Daryl tense up and moves a hand to his lower back, just to give him that support he needs when he’s taking a gamble. “But I want to try this with both of you.” She purrs, and Shane is amazed at how easily she can use her confidence to give Daryl the reassurance he needs. “I want both of you to fuck me at the same time.”

Daryl gasps when she presses against him, not too shy to press them chest to chest, letting Daryl feel her breasts against him and moving to comb her fingers through his hair. He’s clearly unsure, his eyes darting about the place and Shane see when he nips at his lower lip and his fingers flutter, not knowing where to go. Andrea solves it all, taking his wrists, placing Daryl’s hands on her hips before leaning up to kiss him gently.

Shane has to admit, it’s a damned nice sight to see. Andrea has her eyes closed, but Daryl has his open and is watching him closely. Shane keeps a hand on him, but moves the other to Andrea’s hip, over Daryl’s own fingers and gripping a little tighter. When she moves to kiss Daryl a little harder and her own hands start to wander, Daryl is focussing on her and whimpering a little into her mouth.

It’s perfect and with Daryl distracted by Andrea’s mouth and hands, he can move to take off his shirt and get the ball rolling. Stroking over his own crotch he gives himself a moment of pressure to sate his own lust, just enough to get him wanting as he moves to sit back on the bed. It’s like his own private show, and he can’t help but enjoy the sight of Daryl fumbling as Andrea kisses and owns him easily. Daryl is a follower by nature, and it shows as he simply holds on and lets Andrea take control.

The hunter doesn’t ever move first, he lets Andrea take the lead completely. He moans and pants against her lips, but its her hands that are tugging him closer, it’s her palm that moves to cup between his legs and it’s her that pulls away to grin at Daryl mischievously. “God you taste better than I imagined.”

Daryl is blushing, his eyes moving to his feet now that he doesn’t have the safety of a kiss to keep him occupied and Shane can only grin as he leans back. “He is pretty sweet ain’t he?” But damn when he licks over his lips he is aware that there are parts of Daryl that taste even better. But this isn’t the time for that, not when this was Andrea’s fantasy and hell he wants to make sure it lives up to expectations. “Come on over here girl and let me have a taste of you.”

She’s eager, pulling away from Daryl to climb into his lap, pressing up against his bare chest and kissing him hungrily. It makes him moan, especially when she grinds down against him, letting his hard dick get some friction on it. Andrea pants against his lips, rocking over him, her fingernails raking down his chest as he grips her hips and rocks up into her. “So you want to taste me huh?” She asks, grin on her lips and moan in her throat.

It’s a tease and Shane loves to bite when there’s a hook dangled before him. Rolling them over he lays her on the bed, unbuckling her belt as she rips off her shirt. He’s so focussed on getting her jeans off that he barely notices the hesitant hand on his side until there’s the weight of another joining them on the bed. Looking up to Daryl he grins to him, leaning closer to kiss him again and feel the way he leans in for more. When Daryl pulls back and licks his lips with a shy duck of his head, Shane has to lean in a little closer to catch the muttered words that fall from his lips. “I want to taste too.”

Shane can’t help but growl a little; it shouldn’t turn him on to have Daryl so shy, but Christ it does. And when Andrea reaches down to snag Daryl’s shirt, yanking the other man fully onto the bed with her, he watches happily. She drags him over, biting at his lips and mouth, making Daryl moan and grab at her sides in want.

As soon as he’s distracted Shane gets back to work, yanking down Andrea’s jeans and underwear, getting her naked aside from her bra and watching as she gasps into Daryl’s mouth. Glancing up her can see the redneck is working his magic, his fingers dipping beneath the cup of her bra to work over her nipple. Leaning back he watches for a while, smiling when Andrea helps Daryl get off her bra fully, leaving her naked and ready for them both.

Daryl seems to have forgotten his nerves for the moment, and as soon as her breasts are bared, Daryl is on them. His mouth automatically latches onto one nipple as his hand palms at her free breast. He’s moaning in seconds, his hips grinding down against Andrea’s thigh for more friction. Shane knows his hunter has an oral fixation, but he didn’t know it could be so basic in need. Daryl mouths at her breast eagerly, his tongue reaching out to stroke over her nipple before he’s sucking again, moaning around her as she gasps beneath him.

He’s more than happy to shuck off his own pants, sliding them to the floor and rubbing at himself through his underwear. “That feel good baby?” He asks, feeling his dick hard in his hand as he watches them together.

There are two answering moans and he can’t help but laugh a little at it. Andrea clearly thought he was speaking to her, what with baby being a more feminine term of endearment, but the fact was it was a pet name he’d chosen for Daryl a while back. So of course Daryl moans in agreement from around her breast, his hips stuttering in movement for more. Andrea arches up and Shane doesn’t want to waste anymore time.

Standing at the end of the bed he wraps his arms around Daryl’s waist, bodily heaving him off the top of Andrea and pulling him back until he’s standing in front of him. There’s the slight whine from Daryl as he’s pulled away from suckling on her and Andrea is soon sitting up to watch them as Shane shoves his hand down the front of Daryl’s pants. “You want a real taste huh Daryl?” He asks, not surprised when he gets a rushed nod and a groan from the man in his arms. “Yeah I know you do.” Rubbing over Daryl’s cock he can feel him leaking already, pre come tainting his palm as he squeezes lightly. “I know you want her, I know you want more of this.” He murmurs into the other man’s neck, holding him back against his chest and able to feel every tremble through Daryl’s body.

It’s not hard to own Daryl completely, it comes naturally to them now. So when he reaches up his free hand to snake into Daryl’s hair and grip hard, his man follows to comply. Daryl goes down onto his knees on the bed without question, and when Andrea opens her legs wide, spreading herself open for them both eagerly, Daryl whines a little in want. It’s easy to move him down between her legs, to get Daryl’s face pressed closer to her scent and to nudge him to enjoy himself as Shane presses back against his rear.

Andrea moans loudly above them, and Shane watches as she arches back the second Daryl’s tongue comes into play. His hunter is in his element, whining and licking, enjoying himself clearly. When Andrea’s hand reaches down over the top of his own, Shane lets her take control of Daryl for a second, moving instead to deal with his own wants now that she was satisfied.

Grabbing at Daryl’s hips he undoes the other man’s belt, tugging down his pants and helping him kick them off, but never distracting him enough to stop Andrea from moaning. He knows Daryl needs to keep his shirt on and that’s fine, but he helps him shrug his vest off, leaving him in his shirt and underwear for the time being. Groping the other man lightly he enjoys the sounds they’re both making now, light moans and groans and with Andrea’s fingers gripping at Daryl’s hair, he knows she’s in full control of this.

Moving around the bed he grabs at a couple of the bottles of lube, as well as two condoms for them both. Daryl seems pretty focussed on his task at the moment and Andrea certainly doesn’t mind being the centre of attention, but he’s been polite enough he figures. Moving onto the bed beside Daryl, he presses their sides together, nudging and easing himself up until the pair if them are wedged between Andrea’s spread legs.

She releases Daryl’s head enough for him to move and when his partner looks to him Shane can only groan at seeing how high he looks on the pure taste of Andrea. Rushing forwards he kisses the other man, licking over his lips and eagerly taking a taste of the woman that’s all over him. Daryl whimpers when he bites his lower lip, there is the clash of teeth before Shane pulls back to get a better taste.

Lowering his mouth to Andrea’s pussy he kisses her gently, taking his time to feel each and every quiver over her body as he tastes her. She’s quaking, and when he flattens his tongue to lick over her in a broad stripe, she’s mewling in want for more. Daryl is nudging beside him, moaning and wriggling until Shane finds another tongue stroking alongside his own. The pair of them work together for her, licking, kissing, pressing with their tongues hard and then flickering over her clit lightly. It’s enough to have her grabbing at the pair of them, their hair in her fingers and being yanked away in seconds.

“Stop! God you two have to stop and fuck me already.” She practically barks at them, and Shane groans as Daryl whines beside him.

“You need to be stretched first.” He points out, even if she’s ready to be fucked normally, anal was another matter entirely. “Especially if you want both of us at the same time.”

Andrea takes a breath, clearly trying to gather her thoughts and understanding that Shane is completely right. No point rushing it and ruining the fun before they even get to it. “Alright, alright, but just hurry Shane.” And this is his job; he knows it because it’s always his job to get his partner prepared. Daryl had never even thought of anal before he came along, and heck he knew he had a talent for it by now. He’s slicking up his fingers before long and to his surprise it’s Andrea that’s doing the ordering now. “Daryl get your ass on here now.”

He can feel the nerves when Daryl moves from beside him, used to following orders sure, but also used to them coming from his mouth first. Still Shane nods when Daryl looks to him for permission; working on slicking up his fingers as he watches Andrea gets what she wants.

She drags Daryl over, shoving him onto his back hard and her fingers are snagging in his underwear and tugging them off in seconds. He can see that Daryl is a little overwhelmed, but then Andrea is kissing him again, climbing on top of him before moving to lower her breasts into his mouth and well, Shane knows his boy is happy when he can hear him suckling. Andrea is enjoying it too, getting to grind herself down over Daryl’s erection even if she isn’t taking him deep yet.

Placing a hand on her hip, Shane eases her up slightly, just enough to swipe his slick fingers over her wet pussy before trailing them up to her tight pucker. Andrea gives a small wriggle, but doesn’t even flinch when he begins sliding in his first finger. Maybe he’s not the only one who’s done this before and that makes it easier to let himself relax as he begins opening her up.

Using his free hand he rubs over her clit, giving her some stimulation as he opens her up, helping her to move past the discomfort of being stretched to enjoy it all. It works and before long he has her bouncing on his fingers, sliding herself open until he’s working in two fingers, then three and before long he’s damned sure she can take them if they work together.

When he removes his fingers he’s hastily shucking off his own underwear, reaching up to unhook her bra and fling it off completely so they can really enjoy themselves without anything in the way. “Fuck you’re so in need of us ain’t you girl?” He hums, moving up on the bed behind her, up on his knees and wrapping his arms around her to feel her against him. Andrea squirms back enough to rub against his cock, making him groan as he bites at her neck and looking down he can see just so flushed Daryl is on the bed beneath them.

The hunter looks so out of it, like he’s too far gone already to even focus properly, his eyes are glazed with lust and Shane can see the way he’s hanging on to Andrea’s hips like she’s the only thing grounding him. Shane takes a moment to lick over her neck, moving his slicked fingers over Andrea’s open holes once more as he watches Daryl for a moment. His boy looks so damned good, and if Andrea wasn’t between them this would be no different than every other night. But it is different, but different doesn’t mean bad.

Reaching to his side he tears open a condom, passing it to Andrea before taking one for himself. He watches as she grabs at Daryl’s cock, stroking over him a few times before pushing back his foreskin and slipping on the condom. Daryl watches the whole time, moving his arms up above his head on the bed and breathing heavily. Shane wants to ease his nerves, but right now Daryl would have to hold his own as he tugs on his own condom.

Andrea leans down before him, on all fours and moving to lick and kiss at Daryl’s neck as Shane grabs the bottle of lube. Pouring a liberal amount onto his own dick he covers himself, knowing that there was never such a thing as too much lube. Smearing more onto his hand he reaches down to grab at Daryl’s dick, stroking over him loosely a couple of times to coat him up, enjoying the light moans he gets in return. Smearing the last few drips of lube from his fingers onto Andrea’s pucker, he finally deems them ready.

There’s no time for putting it off anymore and it’s with a cocky smirk that Shane grabs at Andrea’s hips, manoeuvring her to his will until she’s sinking down on Daryl’s cock. There’s a small sigh from Andrea as she’s filled, Daryl’s cock filling her pussy until she’s grinding herself down in small circles. Shane watches with interest as she gets herself settled, licking at his lips and cradling her hips as she slowly moves herself up and down Daryl’s length.

Beneath them both Daryl has his eyes closed, his teeth are clenched in his lower lip and hands balled into fists above his head. Andrea leans to place her hands on Daryl’s chest, bracing herself as she moves and damn, Shane can’t help but just enjoy the show for a moment. “Ride that cock girl.” He groans to himself, stroking over his dick lightly with one hand and fingering her pucker with the other. “Bet he feels so damned good don’t he?”

“Yeah.” She breathes her answer, rocking on Daryl’s cock before leaning back to press against his chest. Shane holds her in place, letting her ride Daryl, letting her use him to brace herself if she needs. “He’s so good isn’t he?”

Shane has to nod in answer, especially when he knows that Daryl can be a bundle of nerves at times like this. But from here he can see over Andrea’s shoulder, he can see that Daryl is enjoying himself, with small twitches of his hips as Shane reaches down to pet at his side. “Yeah he’s so damned good.” He agrees, dick twitching at the thought of getting to be inside his hunter’s tight little ass. “Look at him, letting you fuck him however you want.” He groans, pressing his finger inside of her deeper and stroking over the thick length he can feel through her inner walls.

Daryl whimpers, actually fucking whimpers beneath them both and his eyes shoot open in pleasure at that movement. “Shane!” He barks, his hips thrust up hard and Shane knows they can’t have this be teased out any longer.

Moving his hands to Andrea’s rear he spreads her cheeks a little, rubbing the tip of his cock down over her tight pucker with a groan. “Need you, need you now.” He moans, and Andrea nods, pressing back against him as he braces himself.

It’s not the easiest, he has to finger her a few more times, loosening her puckered hole a little more until he can get the tip of his cock inside of her. Beneath them Daryl gasps, his legs trembling where they’re splayed on the bed, and Shane can feel how tight this is going to be. “You good?” He asks, moving a hand to her hip, letting Andrea place her own on top of his and grip on for dear life. Daryl’s hand joins theirs and he’s panting as he slides in another inch.

Andrea nods, she’s whimpering but pushing back and Shane can only grunt as his dick slides home fully. It’s fucking tight; almost tight enough to hurt but God it’s perfect. Daryl is whining beneath them, his hips twitching a little, and Shane squeezes both of their hands tighter as he holds still. He uses his free hand to run down Daryl’s thigh, easing him to stay still for Andrea for a moment.

It’s difficult. Because it’s so tight inside of her. He can feel Daryl’s cock alongside his own, the thin walls inside of Andrea’s body separating them but it doesn’t feel it. It feels like they’re both touching each other, like his and Daryl’s cocks are pressing deep inside of her together. It’s so fucking good but he knows he can’t move, not yet, not until Andrea allows them.

Then her fingers are tightening around theirs, she’s moving up a little before grinding back down onto them and Shane groans at the same time that Daryl does. It’s like heaven, her internal muscles are squeezing around them both and Shane is panting heavily as she moves. He doesn’t want to move inside of her, right now it was safer and easier for Andrea to move around them both and give whatever she wants to them. Not that he has a problem with that.

She grinds down her hips, her body moving against his chest, her hand braced on Daryl’s chest as she moves. Shane keeps a hold of their hands, and Daryl’s thigh, stroking over his skin as she fucks them both and closing his eyes to keep himself grounded. Daryl is making the most delicious of noises, whimpering and moaning, Shane can feel that he’s trying hard to do as needed, but it’s difficult not to just go over the edge.

“Touch me.” Andrea is groaning and Shane isn’t going to leave her wanting when she’s giving them so much. His fingers are still slick as he moves from Daryl’s thigh to her clit, rubbing over her lightly, giving her more stimulation as she’s filled. She’s groaning, bucking on them both, sliding up and down their cocks in time with her movements. “Fuck I wanted this to last longer, but I didn’t know it was going to be so intense.’ She laughs, the motion making her vibrate around them and Daryl whimpers louder.

“You’re not the only one.” Shane agrees, stroking over her clit a little harder, rubbing her in circles, grinding down onto her and carefully thrusting inside of her. She feels so good around him and he can feel as Daryl gives a feeble thrust upwards against him. It makes him grunt at how good it feels and he has to just brace himself for a moment and rub on her. “Not yet Daryl, ladies first.”

Beneath them Daryl whimpers, and Shane can feel as he trembles. It’s too much, it really is like being over stimulated having this much pressure around his dick, so he knows someone as sensitive as Daryl is probably finding it even harder. But they hold out, he presses the heel of his palm to Andrea’s clit and can feel as she speeds up. She’s grinding down into him, sliding on their dicks, riding them both until she’s gasping, open mouthed and sighing breathily to the heavens.

Shane can feel her clench around them, Andrea’s mouth in an open ‘o’ shape as she finally climaxes around them. He doesn’t stop rubbing her, helping her ride through it, letting her crest every wave until she’s trembling in his arms. When she’s panting, shaking and slumping back against him, he finally knows it’s their turn. Moving her into position he helps her steady herself, getting her to leans over Daryl, bury her face into his neck with them both still inside.

Like this he can see where they’re deep inside of her. With Andrea curled down over Daryl he can see his man’s face and the way he whines when Shane slowly pulls out before sliding himself back in deep. Now that Andrea is sated, she lets them use her body for themselves, even if really it’s Shane doing all the work. Daryl’s toes curl in pleasure, his legs bucking him up inside of her and Shane can’t hold back.

He pounds inside deeply, thrusting properly as he holds her steady, feeling as his cock presses against Daryl’s inside of her. It’s perfect, he can slide their cocks against each other, he can feel every inch, every small tremor of Daryl’s body as he simulates fucking against him with Andrea’s body. “I can’t! Shane! Shane I can’t wait no more!” Daryl is crying out, but he doesn’t stop, he doesn’t slow down and he can feel when the hunter comes with a cry.

It’s so fucking different from anything else he’s ever felt before. He can feel each pulse of Daryl’s cock alongside his own, he can feel him twitch, he can hear him whining and it’s enough for him to press in deep once more and come himself. Shoving in deep he grunts as he comes, feeling his orgasm travel from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. It hits him in waves, and before he knows it he’s slumping down over them both, feeling Andrea’s sweaty and naked body against his own. And Daryl is breathing heavily when he leans to capture his mouth in his own.

Between them Andrea groans, her internal muscles twitch and Shane gasps as his overly sensitive cock is gripped again. Sitting up he eases himself out of her, helping her lift herself off of Daryl before he can start whining about it too. It’s not the most comfortable thing to get rid of a used condom, but now the world has gone to shit it’s not like he has to clean up too much. Tying a knot in the condom he tosses it to the trashcan, grabbing up a shirt from the old owner and wiping off his dick. Turning to the bed he finds Daryl still panting hard, fighting off his own condom and just tossing it aside on the floor.

Grinning a little he moves closer, using the same shirt he just had to clean off Daryl’s dick before tossing it to Andrea. She’s grateful, using the sleeve to clean herself up as Shane makes himself comfortable in the centre of the bed, still naked, still with his heartbeat heavy in his ears and damn he feels perfect. Daryl is sitting beside him, and he reaches out to drag him down, to just relax and breathe for a moment as Andrea settles into his other side.

She’s smiling, giving a small giggle as her fingers run up to stroke small circles around his nipple. They’re all sweating, panting deeply and Shane gives a low hum as she makes him shiver at the feeling of her nail over his skin. “That was pretty good.” She smirks, watching him and Shane can feel her smile against his skin as she buries closer. “One to strike off the to do list.”

He murmurs in agreement, unable to stop the instinct to want to rest after a good orgasm. But this world wasn’t meant for resting and he knows this is just a five-minute break before they have to be on their toes again. Still, didn’t mean he had to rush it. Andrea buries herself closer to him, enjoying the come down and shivering a little through each aftershock. Shane tugs Daryl closer, letting the other man rest on his chest, giving him some stability after something so different from their usual day-to-day life. “Glad we could help.” He admits.

They rest for a moment together, just breathing until they know they have to move and it’s when Andrea is heading to the bathroom with her clothes and backpack to have a quick strip wash that he’s got the time to check on Daryl. Turning to face him properly he kisses him again, cradling his face and holding him close before he asks. “You okay?”

Daryl looks a little lost for a minute, but then he’s giving out a small huff of a laugh, kissing him back properly before replying. “’m fine. It was different.” He shrugs, but his fingers trace over Shane’s chest as he rests there, slow and deliberate. “Good different.”

“But?” Shane prods because he can hear that Daryl isn’t done just yet. Still he tightens his grip on his shoulder, keeping him close.

There’s a small huff at being so predictable, but Daryl does answer, rolling onto his back for a second, resting his head on Shane’s chest and looking up at the ceiling with him. “Like it when it’s just you and me more.” Daryl admits and Shane knows that Daryl has rolled to watch the ceiling with him because looking him in the eye when he’s admitting to caring is still too far for Daryl.

Smiling a little, Shane can’t help the small tickle of pride over that statement. Because damn it had been good and intense and a fucking immense orgasm, but Daryl would still rather only have him. Finger combing through Daryl’s hair he gives a small sigh before leaning down to kiss at Daryl’s head. “Me too.” He admits.

It’s calm for a moment, just the two of them laying there, him combing through Daryl’s hair, Daryl breathing lightly and they just relax. It’s what this world could be; it’s what life in the prison could be soon enough, it’s what he wants for them both. Together.

“Told you she was watching you though.”

Shane snorts out a laugh and leans down to kiss Daryl’s hair again. 


End file.
